Administrative Core The Administrative Core, consisting of the Center Director, Associate Director, and an Administrator, acts under the supervision of the Center Executive Committee. This Core has coordinated and overseen many different aspects of this Gene Therapy Core Center, including financial documentation and accountability for the Center, membership and recruitment, scientific enrichment programs such as external speaker seminars and a weekly Gene Therapy Seminar series, recruitment and external reviews of pilot and feasibility applications, solicitation and compilation of annual Core evaluations, the annual Gene Therapy Center retreat, and maintenance of the Gene Therapy web site and the members' information database. A primary function of the Administrative Core will be to implement decisions made by the Executive Committee in order to ensure that the goals of the Gene Therapy Center are achieved. Scientific functions of the Core include evaluation of the services offered by the Research Cores and the solicitation, external review, and monitoring of pilot and feasibility projects. The Administrative Core also maintains detailed records of investigator usage by the Research Cores and oversees recharge for services. The quality and timeliness of core services is also monitored on an annual basis through investigator questionnaires as well as informally throughout the year. Scientific enrichment programs administered by this Core include: a weekly Gene Therapy Seminar series where post-docs, graduate students, junior investigators, pilot holders, and external speakers present their research; specialized internal and external speaker seminars co-sponsored by other pulmonary groups on campus; journal and discussion clubs; an up-to-date web site which highlights the latest achievements and research of Center investigators, research core services, and other Center activities; an annual retreat as a forum for external review of the pilot program and Center; visits of select expert external reviewers throughout the year who also present seminars on special topics. The Core also maintains a members' information database that compiles research profiles, biographical sketches, manuscripts and grant support on investigators of the Center, and it is accessible by members and administrators through a secure on-line web interface on the Center's web site. The Director and Administrator of the Center review budget summary reports for each of the Research Cores on a quarterly basis. Any rebudgeting requires approval of the Center Director and/or the Executive Committee, depending on the magnitude of the proposed reappropriated funds. The Administrative Core also assists in the oversight of the CF Lung Tissue Acquisition Program through interactions with the Cells and Tissue Core Director, and oversees consortium pilot subcontracts with outside institutions involved in this Tissue Acquisition Program